


Tulipanes Azules

by incestyaoilady



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Comedia ¿?, Dont trabaja en una florería, M/M, Relación implícita, flores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incestyaoilady/pseuds/incestyaoilady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Incluso si el aroma de los tulipanes no se asemejaba a la mezcla de desodorante barato, sudor, nueces y algo de tierra, había algo en esas flores que le recordaban a él...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tulipanes Azules

Con una sonrisa pequeña, observó el ramo de tulipanes azules que acababa de hacer. No era fanático de las flores con colores artificiales, y cuando la mujer al otro lado de la línea telefónica le había ordenado un ramo de tulipanes azules él —además de hacer una mueca— no se detuvo al sugerir hortensias, u otro color en las flores. Pero la mujer no lo pensó, ni siquiera dudó. Repitió 'Tulipanes azules', y Splendont no volvió a insistir. La mujer tendría sus razones, en especial teniendo en consideración lo caras que eran esta clase de flores.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que no eran sus favoritas... las miraba con algo de cariño. No eran _feas_. No habían quedado nada mal. Se encontraba satisfecho de su propio trabajo.

Antes de colocar las flores en el jarrón de vidrio, en cuyo cuello había un ancho listón azul atado en moño, las acercó a su rostro y cerró los ojos para aspirar su aroma.

No era el olor natural a los tulipanes, sentía la mezcla con el líquido que utilizaron para teñirla, y sin embargo, aunque el aroma tampoco se asemejaba a la mezcla de desodorante barato, sudor, nueces y algo de tierra, algo en el aroma de esas flores le recordaban a...

Abrió abruptamente sus párpados al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. Sin inmutar su rostro, apretó con mucha fuerza el tallo de las flores... Y comenzó a golpearlas contra el mostrador, pero no con enojo. Las golpeaba como si estuviese asustado, como si con ellas estuviese intentando matar una cucaracha.

Los pétalos volaron, algunas hojas también. El ramo estaba ahora desecho, y sólo se detuvo repentinamente porque...

—Oye, tío, ¿qué haces?

Antes de volver a golpear las flores (es decir, los pocos pétalos y tallos que quedaban) contra el mostrador, el ojirrojo giró la cabeza para encontrarse con su compañero, que lo miraba sin demasiado interés mientras mascaba un chicle.

Splendont miró lo que tenía en su mano sin cambiar su expresión. Se enderezó, y volvió a mirar a su compañero.

—Ah... Se desarmó, creo que haré otro —murmuró sin ver al otro muchacho, y con una expresión algo ida, pasó por al lado de su compañero dejándole los tallos pelados y adentrándose en el depósito, donde habían más flores.

Tal vez el pedido se retrasaría un poco.

**Author's Note:**

> En mi mente, así como Splendid trabaja en un periódico, Splendont trabaja en una florería (?).  
> Muchas gracias por haberlo leído :D Lamento si a alguien no le agrada el término 'ojirrojo', es que no me gusta repetir mucho las formas de dirigirse a los personajes (y vi que a varias personas les molesta ese término ú.ù)


End file.
